If I Never Knew You
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: DG didn't learn magic as fast as she should have. When the coffin closes, she is left powerless. Will the experience open her eyes and Ambrose's to the love that's so obvious to everyone else? DG/Glitch/Ambrose


If I Never Knew You

Dis: I don't own Tin Man

Ok, so I didn't like how quickly DG learned to use her magic, and now I'm changing the part where she got herself out of the tomb. DG/Glitch Oneshot

----------------------------------------------

The clap still resounded in her ears, even as she stared up at the green marble encasing her. The air was musty and thick, making her gag. Azkadellia (checked the spelling on the sci-fi site) had so easily defeated DG, and sadly, the defeat made it blatantly apparent to DG that she truly stood very little chance to succeeding in saving the O.Z.

The dark space closed in, forcing a shrill scream out of DG. Panic raced through her veins, icing the blood over. Her heart streamed beats like a snare, sharp and quick. Beating on the hard marble lead to only a dull ache in the sides of DG's hands. In all her life, DG had never been so full of fear. Nothing in the 'real world' taught her how to handle this. As black as the tomb was, she could still see spots flickering over her vision as the air began to disappear. Breathing sporadically, DG let out a final scream for help before her body collapsed with lack of oxygen. A silver tear slid against her face, now calm with unconsciousness.

_"Well, you aren't so hot on first glance either sweetheart!" The dark haired man dusted off his coat while DG hid a smile. His wild hair curled on either side of a long, gaping zipper. As she pointed out the hole, the man fumbled to close it, obviously flustered. His eyes were half-puzzled, half-alive...as if missing some thought process. DG would come to find that was exactly the problem later on._

_His soft touches and bright smiles lit her from within. He was a long-lost friend, but something bubbled deeper in her--a knowing that went beyond any memory or thought. DG wouldn't say it, not even to herself, but she cared for this half-witted, caring man more than any other person who had strolled through her life._

_The floating picture of his face remained when all other images of her newfound friends faded past. The inky blackness slid closer, and with it came the lifting of some great weight, as if all the physics of the world turned upside-down. Suddenly, without any doubt, DG knew her friends would find a corpse in the tomb. The thought should have scared her, made her struggle for life, but she was calm._

_'They'll have to go on without me. Oh how I wish I could have been better... I am no good at magic, or fighting. Azkadellia won...And I could do nothing to stop her...' The thoughts brought a weight of sadness upon DG's chest, but as she was, her power was miniscule to that of her sister. 'Ambrose...Glitch...' More tears fell._

"Damn it Cain! Get it open!" The wild-looking male threw his body against the huge lid of the tomb. Millimeter by millimeter, the marble grated away from the walls and an opening formed. The four men heaved against the weight, hoping for their friend's safety. "Oh God!"

The blue complexion crushed Glitch's knees and froze the Tin Man beside him. In a flurry of movement, the body was lifted and set on the floor beside the marble coffin. Glitch's body moved in memory, not with knowledge, as he pressed his mouth to DG's and forced air into starved lungs. He pounded the sluggish heart into moving regularly, still pushing air into the empty lungs.

"Glitch...I don't think..."

"NO!" The yell was a partial cry and partial scream that bounded off the acoustic walls. A minute barely passed when life echoed forth and hope swelled. With a cough and gasp, DG opened her pale eyes to the world once more. Her first sight was of unruly hair divided by a zipper. As her vision focused, she let out a soft cry and launched herself at the man.

"Glitch!" The pair tumbled backwards to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. The three other males backed away slightly as a sense of private emotions flooded the air. All had a feeling--an inkling--of what would eventually happen between the headcase and the princess, but no one knew when exactly the two would realize it themselves.

DG stiffled a sob by burying her face in the crook of Glitch's neck. Looking down, the man lightly patted her on the back to soothe her. Pressing a light kiss to the top of the silky black hair, Glitch tightened his embrace on the woman in his lap.

"I was so scared...I thought I was dying..." As DG sucked in another sob, Glitch nuzzled her neck, breathing deeply.

"I was scared too...We thought we lost you permanently. DG...Please don't go away like that again." The soft command was whispered against the smooth skin of DG's neck where only she would hear it. A cough from Cain brought the pair's attention back to the room.

"I hate to break up such a lovely scene, but we've got a witch to burn. Let's go!" The pair stood up, smiling softly to one another. Deep down, they knew that, as long as they were together, nothing would hurt them.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

-song from Pocahontas

------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my lovely fans! I hope you like this fic! It is pretty much a oneshot. Might change later.


End file.
